


The Joker's Game

by SuperPuppies



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Underage, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman and Robin face off against their greatest foe, though not all battles are for the good of the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joker's Game

**Author's Note:**

> this is an olddie but a goodie in my opinion. I probably need to rework it a bit but not right now. hope you find it fun! coments are most welcome.  
> Please keep in mind that I do have dyslexia and I really do try to fix all spelling mistakes but some will always slip through. If you spot some please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. Thank you. first posted on my davaentart page on 04/23/2013

“Oh, Boy wonder.” The voice chuckled out of the darkness. “Where’s adoptive daddy?” Robin peered into the darkness trying to find the source. “Did he leave you? Alone? Here?” Robin spun as the voice got closer behind him. “With me?” a low moaning chuckle sounded in Robin’s left ear. He tried to spin and fight but his hands were already pinned behind his back by a large hand. A second hand snaked around his waist pulling him back agents a strong body. A hot wet tongue slid up along the back of robin’s ear, he bits back a surprised yelp and tries to pull away.  
“Joker!” Robin growls trying to sound strong. “You won’t get away with whatever you’re planning.”  
“I’m not planning anything little boy wonder, I just want to play with the lost boy. Just want to give you a friend.” The Joker purred punctuating the end with a slight rock of his hips ageist the trapped boy. Robin tries to squirm away, Joker nuzzles into Robins hair. “What has Bats taught you, hmm? Do you know how to ask for it” The Jokers hand slides down Robin’s waist.  
“No!” Robin steps back instinctively to escape the hand, but only manages to bring himself closer to the Joker.  
“Or is it Batsy that asks you? Dose he give you that?” Joker bits the boy’s neck, pulling a sharp scream from him. The Joker’s lips spread into his classic wicked grin, as he straightens back up to his full height to drag the boy thought the darkness and slams him on to one of the old conveyor belts. Grabbing one of the discarded old jump rope from the conveyor belt he ties Robin’s hands into place. He then grabs a fist full of Robin’s hair, pulls the boys head back and laughs in his face. “You’ll find I don’t like asking for anything.” Joker wraps Robin’s cape around his hand and pulls his knife from his pocket with the other. Running the tip of the blade over Robin’s pert bottom Joker chuckled. “Well, well, these won’t do at all.” Appling more presser over the crease of meeting cheeks the thin stretching materiel gives way to the blade and tares open.  
Another dark laugh rolls from his painted lips before a steal toed boot meet his jaw, knocking him to the ground. Batman unties Robin’s hands and places the boy firmly on his own two feet again. Robin pulls his cape tight ageist his backside and glances cautiously up at his mentor with frightened embarrassed eyes. The Joker’s laughter fills the room “That’s not far Batsy. I didn’t get to play to with him yet.” Batman nods at his young pupil, Robin retunes the nod and runs from the abandoned factory. “Bye Bye, boy wonder we’ll play again, soon.” The Joker laughs still sprawled out on the floor.  
“You won’t be playing anymore, Joker” Batman turns his full attention on the clown prince.  
“Oh that’s not true Batsy I’m always playing.” The Joker slowly rises to his feet licking the blood from his lips. “It’s always play time.” The Joker slides his hand over Batman’s rubbered chest, cocking his head to the left he smiles up at Batman. “And seeing as how you took my last playmate away, you’ll have to take his place!” he shoves Batman back.  
Batman’s stumbles and falls onto the old conveyor belt. Joker climbs on top of him, a knee on each side of his chest. “You know you’ve always enjoyed our time together.” Joker settles his bottom onto Batman’s crotch with a slight wiggle. The dark night glares up at him but remains still and silent. A purple-gloved finger strokes down the chiseled chin of the bat, the Joker’s eye transfixed by his own finger, he unconsciously licked his painted lips. Batman may have noticed the implications of this is not for that fact that he was to intent on watching the small pink snake slide out of Joker’s mouth and seductively over the blood red lips.  
Joker lowers himself over Batman, resting his forearms over Batman’s chest his fingers playing along Batman’s jaw and lips. The shift in position brought their crotches into contact, the Joker rocked ageist Batman as he cupped the dark knights chin in his hands. Their eye locked and for the first time it wasn’t in ager or hatred, but maybe just maybe there was respect, no not respect but maybe desire. Joker rocked ageist the Bat again and watched as his eyes dilated just ever so slightly, yes defiantly desire.  
A mischievous grin spreads across Joker’s lips as his fingers slid down over Batman’s neck, chest and sides. “How do you get into this thing?” he chuckled but was unwilling to check the back. Sliding slightly off of his captive, reaching to the ground where his knife had fallen, curling his fingers around the familiar hilt he settled back on top of Batman. Centering the blade point just over the bat symbol he applied just enough pressure to cut through the rubber. Batman tensed as Joker sliced down his chest cutting away the suit he hid behind, leaving only a small red line in his wake.  
Batman hissed and arched up to the blade. Struggling to hold in a groan as the Joker’s gloved hands ran over his chest to pull the material open. He shook his head violently to clear it and reached up to disarm the Clown above him. His hand wrapped around the Joker’s while his other went to the Joker’s shoulder. Though he intended to shove the crazed clown off him to the floor and give him the beating he deserves before dropping him in the Commissioner’s lap. He instead pulls the clown into a fierce and biting kiss.  
Snaking his hands under the famous purple suit, he elected a surprisingly sweet moan from the now panting clown. He bit into the clown’s tender flesh at the junction of neck and shoulder, causing him to scream in pained delight digging his fingers into Batman’s chest.  
Joker slides his hands farther down into the bat suit until he takes hold of what he’d sought. Taking the long pulsing hardness sighing as it’s warmth seeps through his gloves. A low throaty chuckle rolls from his red painted lips, sheer delight at finally having his prize in his hands.  
Batman bits back a gratified moan. Thought after a few smooth strokes he gives in sliding his hands farther under the famous purple suit. Undoing the shining button, purring in anticipation along with the clicking of the zipper, he pausing briefly at the sight of the Joker’s chosen under garment. What it was wasn’t so surprising, but what was printed on it, certainly caught the hero’s attention. Bright glaring bat symbols smiled out at him from the open trousers. He smiles darkly. “Was little jack calling me?” he chuckles stroking his fingers up the outline of Joker’s cock.  
“MMMmmmmm- He’s always up for some playtime. Ahh!” Batman pulls the Joker into a crushing kiss. Nipping and biting until he tastes blood, he rocked his pelvis ageist the Jokers, holding him firmly in place with a hand behind his head and the other on his ass. Batman swallows every delicious sound the Joker makes, as if he were a starving man.  
Finally releasing the Joker’s mouth at the persistent instances of his lungs, he nips along the delicate white painted skin of the clown’s neck.  
Joker’s fingers curled back around the knife’s hilt, pulling away from the Bat just enough to cut through the bottom of the Bat suit to reveille the capped crusader’s entrance. “Ahh” he purrs, pulling off his gloves. “The Bat cave? Left unguarded?.” His fingers slid over the puckered hole. He swirls his fingers over the hole. “I think, I’ll have a look around.” Two fingers plunge in, causing Batman to pop up into something resembulling a sitting position. His fist slamming into Joker’s face, though it seems to barley fazes the clown as he begins a scissoring motion. Simultaneously scissoring and curving his fingers he licks the blood from his lip and smiles as the next fist make its connection. His erection pulses in time with the forming burses on his face. A third fist hits. “Harder—Batsy, harder!” Another hit. “God Yes!” Joker pulls his now shaking fingers from the dark knight only to slam his now rock hard erection into the hilt moments later. He hisses at the intense friction. Batman arches his back, grunting with biting pleaser.  
“Fuck yes! Batsy! Yes!” As his thrust becoming more frantic part of him wanting to saver the victory of having the Bat at his mercy. Though the larger part wants nothing more than to make sure the Bat knows damn well whose bitch he is.  
Batman meets each thrust biting back moans to almost no avail. Finally letting himself loose the internal battle, he gives into the building pleaser his nemeses is pounding into, and through him. His voices tares from his throat, as he falls from grace, tumbling through the overpowering abyss, soiling his stomach and the infamous purple suit. His back arches painfully as the Jokers searing hot seed pours into him, marking him as the Joker’s bitch. All the while the only thing he can hear is the Joker’s mad cackling.  
Time passes nether one sure how much time has passed as they stay slumped together over the old conveyor belt.


End file.
